Pour te protéger
by ShadeKay
Summary: Stiles rentre chez lui, blessé. Et l'idée ne plait pas du tout à Derek qui décide de savoir qui a fait ça pour le punir. Le problème ? Stiles ne veut pas dire qui est son agresseur et Derek refuse de laisser cela impuni - OS


**\- Bonjour à tous ! Ici Shade ! Voici le dernier caprice en date que j'ai fait !**

 **\- J'ai tenu plus longtemps pour celui-là mais apparemment, je cède à tout.**

 **\- Mais non, c'est juste que tu veux me faire plaisir parce que t'as un grand cœur et que je sais te travailler au corps et dans le cerveau. Cette phrase faisait moins dégueulasse dans ma tête…**

 **\- Casse pas ma réputation avec tes histoires de grand cœur. Bref, maintenant il est là, voici notre premier OS en sterek.**

 **\- Tout à fait et comme on parle des premières fois avec Kay on a sorti notre premier livre ensemble, chez Mix Editions, qui s'appelle Accepter. Donc si notre travail vous plait, vous pouvez trouver le lien pour le dénicher sur Amazon tout ça dans le profil !**

 **\- C'est notre premier bébé, alors n'hésitez pas à le lire et surtout à nous faire part de votre ressenti. En attendant, nous allons vous laisser avec ce petit Os sans prétention.**

 **\- Toujours corrigé en un temps record par notre super Bêta de ouf j'ai nommé Nathdawn ! Merci pour son super travail ! Bref bonne lecture.**

 **\- Nous retournons sur notre prochain OS en préparation. Eh oui, on vous concocte un petit drarry. Enfin petit ou pas, on verra. Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

 **Pour te protéger**

Stiles passa la porte d'entrée de chez lui, avec un grognement. Sa main se posa sur sa joue gonflée et éraflée pour grimacer de douleur. Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus la souffrance. Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il était agacé, trempé, recouvert de terre et avec des feuilles dans les cheveux, se rendit-il compte soudainement. Il jeta celles qu'il avait à la main dans la poubelle de la cuisine, prenant un peu de glace au passage pour son visage tuméfié, avant de montrer à l'étage et claquer la porte de sa chambre. Son père était encore au poste de toute manière.

Stiles se s'écroula sur la chaise de son bureau, son pochon de glace sur sa joue gauche et jura encore une fois. La soirée avait été vraiment pourrie. Il jeta un œil à ses jambes qu'il savait écorchées, tout comme ses avant-bras. Sa joue était aussi blessée, éraflée, comme le creux de sa bouche qui saignait. La glace pourtant finit par endormir la douleur. C'était même assez plaisant, se rendit compte le jeune homme en allumant son pc.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour s'occuper. Pour oublier la souffrance de son visage. Alors ses doigts s'agitèrent aussitôt sur le clavier avec rapidité bien qu'il lui manquait une main. Il avait des recherches à faire sur les plantes pour les loups garous de toute manière. Pourtant sa jambe se mit à bouger toute seule et rapidement il se cogna dans son bureau.

\- Bordel, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez mal, s'agaça-t-il en fixant le meuble le prenant pour une menace. Tu veux m'achever, c'est ça ?! Tu crois que j'ai pas encore assez mal !

\- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? murmura une voix rauque du fond de sa chambre.

Stiles sursauta et son genou rencontra de nouveau le bois violemment.

\- Bordel, couina encore une fois Stiles en cherchant l'intrus des yeux.

Il ne fut même pas étonné de voir Derek dans la noirceur de sa chambre, mais il le fusilla des yeux.

\- Tu es obligé de toujours agir comme un psychopathe en puissance qui se croit malin dans l'ombre, là comme ça ?

Il alla ramassa la pochette de glace qu'il avait fait tomber et la remit sur son visage.

\- J'aurais pu être occupé avec quelqu'un, et j'en passe. Tu es vraiment un mauvais garçon, Derek.

Le visage de Derek était déjà contracté à l'extrême, comme souvent, et il fixait Stiles avec une intensité dérangeante.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça, Stiles ?

\- Si tu crois que je vais te répondre, grogna l'hyperactif, en se détournant vers son écran.

Il n'allait assurément pas raconter sa soirée. Il en avait beaucoup trop honte. Il se sentait mal d'avoir en plus entraîné Scott dans cette folie. Derek n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant.

\- Tu vas me répondre, asséna le loup qui n'en doutait pas une seconde.

\- Non, décréta Stiles en recommençant à pianoter. Tu veux toujours que je me taise, tu devrais être heureux.

\- Sauf que tu ne te tais pas, tu évites juste ma question, grogna Derek.

Puis, de son pas discret, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et attrapa le dossier de la chaise pour forcer Stiles à lui faire face. Le jeune homme, toujours son pochon de glace sur le visage, grimaça en le regardant, avant de détourner pudiquement les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus d'être aussi pitoyable devant lui. Il avait sûrement encore des feuilles quelque part, de la terre sur les joues et les bras. Non, il ne voulait pas que Derek le voie comme ça. Déjà qu'il devait avoir une piètre opinion de lui, cela n'allait qu'en rajouter.

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, grogna Stiles.

\- Stiles, gronda Derek comme un avertissement.

\- Derek, répondit Stiles sur le même ton. Tu veux qu'on continue à voir si on connaît nos prénoms ?

\- Donne plutôt le nom de celui qui a fait ça, rétorqua le loup dont les doigts vinrent effleurer une griffure sur la joue.

Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandirent au toucher, mais il détourna aussitôt le regard. Derek croyait qu'on lui avait fait du mal. Il aurait pu rire, vraiment. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que Derek semblait soudainement inquiet pour lui. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer la honte qu'il ressentait.

\- Non, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Laisse tomber.

\- Pourquoi protéger celui qui t'a blessé ? gronda Derek.

\- Pourquoi cela te soucie ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Tu es le premier à vouloir me bouffer quand je t'agace. Jaloux qu'un autre soit passé avant pour m'abîmer ?

Derek plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas, se contenta de le fixer. Puis, il se pencha en avant et s'approcha très près de Stiles, inspirant profondément, lentement, le nez presque dans son cou.

\- Tu ne portes l'odeur que de Scott, remarqua Derek à voix basse en continuant à flairer.

\- Ah, vous les loups, vous êtes vraiment impudiques, s'écria Stiles en essayant de sortir de sa chaise, pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Derek. On vous a jamais appris à ne pas sentir les gens qui ne voulaient pas ? C'est limite obscène et pervers.

\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin si tu me disais ce que je veux savoir, grommela le loup en le retenant par le bras.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me soumettre de tes crocs ? En espérant que j'avoue toutes les personnes qui sont passées sur mon corps ? Même moi j'ai pas envie de faire une telle liste. Et pourtant j'adore les listes, les diagrammes et toutes ces choses-là.

\- Je veux juste le nom de celui qui t'a fait saigner, Stiles, intima Derek d'un ton féroce, ses doigts revenant à la joue écorchée.

\- Eh bien, tu ne l'auras pas, s'écria Stiles sans bouger, le regard aussi dur.

Du moins en apparence. Il espérait vraiment que Derek ne le sentait pas encore. Il ne voulait pas que Derek ressente son appréhension, sa peur, s'il allait trop loin. Que Derek s'énerve à un point où il ne pourrait plus le gérer. Pourtant il avait l'habitude des loups, de leurs sautes d'humeur à cause de la lune, mais il commençait à voir les yeux bleus vifs tenter de percer dans ceux bien plus clairs habituellement. Stiles se pencha un peu plus vers Derek à son tour, pour le fixer.

\- Je ne dirai rien, Derek, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Mais le calme n'atteignit pas Derek. Parce qu'il sentait l'odeur du sang de Stiles. Parce qu'il avait sous les yeux ses blessures. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le protéger et que le jeune l'empêchait de le venger. Et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il se contenait, comme toujours, gardant toutes ses émotions sous clés, mais il savait que ça commençait à se voir. L'odeur du lycéen était distillée subtilement par une pointe de peur, à peine visible, mais il la devinait. Stiles fixait son regard et Derek était pourtant incapable de le lâcher, serrant sa main autour de son bras. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il avait besoin de le venger, de punir celui qui lui avait fait ça. C'était instinctif, animal et il fulminait de pouvoir le faire.

\- Tu dois me le dire.

\- Non, Derek. Je ne te dois rien, assura Stiles en attrapant le poignet qui commençait à le serrer un peu fort. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander, je vais continuer mes recherches.

Il ne voulait même pas se soigner. L'idée ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Cela finirait bien par guérir de toute manière. Les yeux de Derek devinrent d'un bleu trop vif, presque luminescent, furieux d'être écarté de cette façon. Comme s'il n'était rien pour Stiles. Il ne supporta pas cette idée et renforça sa prise sur lui, le visage sombre.

\- Il faut me le dire, reformula le loup dans un grognement.

\- Toujours pas, Derek, assura Stiles avec un sourire tranquille. Mais c'est gentil de proposer. Allez maintenant, file.

Là-dessus, l'humain se retourna sur sa chaise et reprit le pochon de glace qui avait déjà bien fondu pour le remettre sur son visage. Il n'en eut pas le temps car Derek, de sa force, le souleva pour le plaquer contre le mur tout proche, l'une de ses mains sur son torse, l'autre s'enfonçant dans le plâtre près de son visage alors que son regard féroce rencontrait celui du jeune homme. Un grognement sourd et ininterrompu montait de son torse. Stiles n'avait aucun moyen de s'extirper de sa prise trop ferme.

\- Je ne suis pas un gentil chien qu'on congédie, Stiles !

Ce dernier eut le bon ton de ne rien répliquer dans l'immédiat, sentant la tension qui venait de naître dans la chambre. Enfin pas qu'il n'y en avait pas d'habitude, mais il était étonné que ce soit le fait qu'il soit blessé qui ait déclenché tout cela. Il admira un instant les yeux luminescents avec une certaine fascination. Il les avait toujours trouvés très beau. Même s'ils s'accompagnaient souvent de douleur, comme en prouvait son dos qui avait claqué durement.

Le jeune homme retint juste à temps une autre phrase qui aurait fait bondir le loup, pour ne faire qu'un sourire doux.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Derek ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

 _Bon, ok, on repassera pour les phrases qui ne l'énervent pas_ , pensa-t-il. En effet, le grognement sourd s'intensifia et la poigne se fit plus ferme.

\- Tu oublies trop facilement à qui tu as à faire !

\- Un loup qui joue au dur ? proposa Stiles avant de fermer les yeux, attendant le coup.

Le grognement s'intensifia en voyant Stiles attendre. Il pensait se faire frapper. Stiles le rangeait dans la même catégorie que celui qui l'avait blessé. Cette idée était aussi intolérable que la précédente. Sauf que Derek n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour être autre chose. Vraiment. Il aurait voulu pourtant. Mais il ignorait même pourquoi l'odeur du sang de Stiles le rendait si fou, pourquoi cela réveillait un tel instinct de protection, pourquoi cette soudaine envie de possession.

Il ne voulait pas frapper Stiles. Mais il aurait été incapable de lui dire, de lui faire comprendre avec des mots, alors il y alla à l'instinct comme toujours et s'empara presque durement des lèvres, profitant des yeux clos pour coller son corps au sien. Le goût envahit aussitôt sa bouche, ses papilles, lui rappelant qu'il était incapable de le protéger, ce qui l'écœurait lui-même et l'amena pourtant à renforcer son baiser.

Stiles rouvrit grand les yeux, fixant Derek comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais cela eut le mérite de lui claquer le bec. Ça, avec son cerveau hyperactif, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Bien sûr il y avait déjà pensé quelques fois, embrasser, toucher Derek, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il fantasmait sur lui mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela viendrait de Derek. Sans même parler du corps diablement chaud contre le sien. Le loup semblait presque irradier. Stiles leva les mains, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Le repousser, l'arrêter ou le séduire ? Ses mains choisirent pour lui en attrapant la veste en cuir et l'attirer encore plus près, pendant que ses yeux se refermaient pour savourer le goût du loup. Cette odeur forte de bois, cette puissance qu'il sentait sous ses vêtements. Oui, vu que Derek avait fait le premier pas, Stiles estimait qu'il pouvait en profiter.

Cela enflamma le loup dont la main contre le mur descendit pour aller serrer la hanche de Stiles, le collant à son bassin. Parce que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Stiles était vivant, bien portant et ne le repoussait pas. C'était ce qui était nécessaire à Derek. Ça et de ses lèvres dont il s'emparait, s'abreuvait, pour étancher une soif dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusque-là.

Cela faisait autant de mal que de bien à Stiles. Le coin de ses lèvres abîmées n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée d'un baiser aussi passionné, pourtant tout le reste de son corps semblait le vouloir puisqu'il se décollait du mur pour se serrer davantage contre celui de Derek. C'était si bon, si délicieux, qu'un gémissement échappa à Stiles, alors qu'il remontait une main dans les cheveux noirs pour les ébouriffer. Il avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Enhardi par tant de sensations, il laissa glisser sa langue sur les lèvres fermes avec envie.

Derek perdit le cours de ses pensées, uniquement guidé par ses instincts, sa main sur la hanche glissant dans le creux des reins pour le coller à lui, puis sous la cuisse pour remonter la jambe de Stiles autour de son bassin. Le désir l'embrasa en sentant leurs corps si proches, le baiser devenait si avide, et la main dans ses cheveux lui fit prendre conscience à quel point il voulait Stiles. Quand il sentit sa langue, ce fut sans se contenir qu'il approfondit le baiser, embrassant la bouche comme s'il était en territoire conquis.

Stiles gémit encore et ses jambes passèrent autour du bassin devant lui. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de son poids ou de quoi se soit. Il faisait confiance à Derek de toute manière. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était dit avec Scott, il était toujours venu à son secours et l'inverse était vrai aussi. Alors il ne chercha pas plus loin pour une fois. Peut-être plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il voulait jouer avec ses lèvres charnues, il voulait lui aussi voler le souffle du loup de la plus délicieuse des manières. Il souhaitait oublier qu'il devait se poser la question de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais l'autre saturait ses sens. Il y penserait plus tard, se dit-il avec un sourire. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour des épaules où il s'était agrippé pour rester stable. Ses doigts tirèrent un peu sur les cheveux lorsqu'il mordilla les lèvres, juste pour le plaisir de le faire grogner encore.

Stiles était partout. Son odeur l'enivrait à lui faire perdre la tête, elle saturait ses sens et c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui. Et cela plaisait au loup comme à l'homme. Il ne grondait plus. Pas d'agacement. Au contraire, le grognement qui lui échappa était plus bestial, affamé. Oui, il avait faim. De Stiles. Qui était agrippé à lui, enroulé autour de lui. Mais il manquait quelque chose. L'une de ses mains toujours sous la cuisse du jeune homme pour le maintenir, l'autre remonta jusqu'à la nuque, la caressa avant de redescendre. Il n'y pensa même pas, ce fut instinctif, les griffes agrippèrent le tissu et sans toucher à la peau, descendirent en déchirant le tee-shirt de l'adolescent. Sans même cesser de l'embrasser. Et sa main humaine remonta sur la peau chaude dévoilée avec un nouveau grognement. C'était ça. La chaleur de sa peau. Pour inonder encore davantage ses sens. Alors il arracha les débris de tee-shirt pour le sentir partout.

Stiles glapit en sentant qu'on lui enlevait son vêtement avant de se redresser d'un coup, renforçant sa prise sur le bassin.

\- Hé, mon tee-shirt, protesta-t-il faiblement.

\- Tu en as d'autres, grommela Derek, serrant les dents en le sentant plus étroitement contre lui.

À la place, il courba la nuque et commença à promener sa bouche avide sur la peau enfin découverte.

\- Si tu joues à ça…

Stiles passa aussitôt à l'attaque à son tour et tenta d'enlever la veste. Lui aussi avait le droit de le sentir, de le toucher, même s'il n'avait pas de griffes pour tout arracher. Pourtant ses mains glissaient, déconcentrées par cette bouche qui le faisait frissonner. Ce fut Derek lui-même qui finit par se redresser juste un peu pour ôter sa veste, puis le tee-shirt avant d'entourer le visage de Stiles et de reprendre ses lèvres de façon autoritaire, satisfait de sentir enfin sa peau contre la sienne.

Stiles eut juste le temps de voir ce torse musclé qui l'avait déjà impressionné, mais finalement le sentir contre le sien, c'était encore mieux. Il eut soudainement peur de déplaire au loup, mais au vu de la bouche qui le ravageait, Derek semblait n'avoir rien à faire qu'il n'ait pas de muscles comme lui. Et c'était tant mieux, car Stiles n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter encore. Il en voulait même plus. Son désir monta d'un cran, ses doigts coururent sur les épaules, puis une main se glissa dans le dos et avec un gémissement indécent il serra une fesse qui se trouvait sous ses jambes. Il pouvait mourir en paix maintenant, il avait touché les fesses de Derek.

Cela actionna le bassin de Derek qui sembla prendre vie sous la paume et se porta en avant, bloquant Stiles contre le mur, leur imposant un frottement qui le fit gronder. Qui le rendit plus affamé. Alors ses doigts descendirent vers le pantalon, l'autre n'ayant toujours pas lâché l'humain qu'il embrassait à en perdre son souffle.

\- Bordel, Derek, souffla Stiles en lui rendant un coup de bassin.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était l'érection de Derek qu'il sentait contre lui. Pire, c'était lui qui semblait l'avoir provoqué sans qu'il ne comprenne comment il avait fait. Mais finalement il n'en avait rien à faire, car des doigts se dirigeaient vers sa propre érection. Il les sentait tellement, il visualisait si bien ce qu'il allait effectuer, qu'il en oublia presque de respirer tellement l'attente lui était interminable. Alors pour ne pas être en reste, il joua avec cette langue si chaude et douce alors que la barbe de quelques jours lui piquait un peu le visage. Mais c'était si tendre comme douleur qu'il en redemandait encore.

Derek, sans paraître peiner, le rapprocha de lui et le transporta à travers la chambre pour le laisser tomber sur le lit avec un regard de bête affamée. Il le contempla, sur les draps chiffonnés, juste une seconde ou deux avant de commencer à ôter son pantalon qui était devenu une trop grande gêne. Cela coupa la respiration de Stiles, mais en un mouvement, il s'agenouilla et attrapa la main de Derek pour le stopper. Il voulait le faire. Il chassa les doigts d'une tape, et c'est presque religieusement qu'il commença à défaire les boutons, fixant les hanches qu'il alla embrasser. Mais la main de Derek saisit son menton et il se pencha pour reprendre cette bouche qui soudain l'obsédait, qui était comme une drogue dont il ne voulait plus se passer. Stiles voulut bien laisser sa bouche au loup, mais il refusa de lâcher le vêtement. Tant pis s'il devait se contorsionner légèrement pour ça. C'est occupé par la langue, que, sans réfléchir il mit sa main dans le boxer. Toucher l'érection de Derek lui fit presque un choc, alors qu'il passait ses doigts autour. Cela semblait étrangement réel. Pas un de ses fantasmes pendant qu'il dormait. Non, Derek était là, au creux de sa main, dans sa chambre, à demi-nu et c'était étrangement parfait.

Cela fit gronder le loup qui posa un genou sur le lit pour s'approcher de Stiles et, sans lâcher sa bouche, il alla défaire le jean de l'humain, avec la même avidité effrénée. Stiles tira un peu sur la braguette de Derek pour avoir plus d'espace. Mais les choses n'allaient pas comme il voulait.

La seconde d'après, il passa donc un bras autour du cou de Derek, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, entraînant le loup sur lui. Pas une seconde sa main ne quitta l'érection brûlante, commençant un va-et-vient rapide. C'était si délicieux. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Cette peau était trop délicieuse pour n'en avoir qu'un petit aperçu comme cela. Derek finit par venir à bout du pantalon de Stiles et arracha le caleçon sans autre forme de procès, d'un nouveau coup de griffe, et il abaissa les hanches pour remettre leurs bassins en contact. Les caresses ne semblaient pas suffire. Il voulait Stiles, plus de son odeur, de sa chaleur qui saturaient déjà tous ses sens, mais ça ne semblait jamais assez.

Stiles se cambra violemment et gémit lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. La main sur sa nuque se crispa un peu douloureusement, alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Derek, gémit encore Stiles en se mordant la lèvre qui se remit doucement à saigner.

Mais le loup se contenta de gronder de satisfaction, sa bouche descendant dans le cou offert, ses dents mordillant la peau fine avant de la lécher doucement et de recommencer. Son bassin semblait prendre vie, revenant encore contre celui de Stiles. L'une de ses mains parvint même à se glisser dans le creux des reins de l'humain pour qu'il se cambre davantage. Il en voulait tellement plus.

Stiles repassa ses jambes autour des hanches de Derek pour le ramener aussi contre lui, se frottant contre lui comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait faire. Il se cambrait jusqu'à avoir mal au dos, mais il ferait tout pour continuer à avoir cette bouche sur lui. La main de Derek se crispa dans le creux des reins alors que ses lèvres, ses dents, continuaient leurs route, marquant peu à peu cette peau addictive. Son bassin continuait de leur infliger ses frottements délicieux et frustrants.

Stiles voulut glisser sa main entre eux pour les aider plus efficacement dans la recherche du plaisir. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors il tenta de donner un coup de reins différent, prenant appui sur un pied pour retourner Derek sous lui. C'était comme essayer de faire bouger un mur. Le loup gronda, à peine dérangé dans son exploration, et il mordit un peu plus fort l'épaule en réponse.

– Derek, grogna cette fois Stiles, frustré. Ne me mords pas. Je ne veux pas me transformer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Cela serait gênant dans un tel moment. Je pourrais aussi te mordre du coup et cela n'en finirait jamais…

Qu'il trouve le moyen de plaisanter dans un moment pareil n'étonna même pas Derek qui eut un bref sourire et finit par se redresser un peu. Il plongea son regard dans le sien alors que sa main se glissait entre eux pour s'enrouler autour de leurs érections et amorcer un mouvement lent mais divin. Stiles se cambra encore une fois, la tête en arrière, il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Derek sans aucun remord. Son bassin suivit la main, cherchant plus de contact, toujours plus. Le jeune homme gémit férocement, avant de chercher activement la langue si chaude. Il était hors de question qu'il arrête de jouer avec. Il voulait toucher le moindre centimètre de ce corps puissant qui le maintenait au matelas.

Derek reprit ses lèvres avec un nouveau grognement et son bassin intensifia aussitôt les mouvements qu'il faisait, incapable de garder un rythme calme alors que ses veines s'enflammaient.

\- Ha, Derek… Encore, plus, ordonna Stiles en tirant sur les cheveux du loup.

Étrangement, le loup s'exécuta, avec un grognement satisfait. Il augmenta l'intensité de ses va et vient, le souffle rendu court par le plaisir qui ne faisait qu'accélérer avec ses coups de reins. C'était si délicieux que Stiles empêcha sa voix de dérailler en plaquant sa bouche sur la peau, mais tout cela c'était trop. Trop pour lui d'un coup. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Trop de sensations, de plaisir.

\- Je vais… Derek, gémit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Vas-y, Stiles, jouis pour moi, murmura Derek d'une voix rauque en descendant ses lèvres dans le cou pour y mordiller la peau.

Il était très loin d'en avoir fini avec Stiles. Il voulait tellement plus à cet instant.

\- Ensemb….

Mais Stiles ne réussit même pas à finir son mot, qu'il se cambra davantage, les étoiles lui cachant le visage si carré de Derek qu'il voulait admirer. Tout était trop intense, trop délicieux. Il griffa simplement une épaule, fermant les yeux, et oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes avant de retomber sur le lit, la respiration hachée.

\- Bordel…

Derek eut du mal à ralentir, mais finit par se redresser pour observer Stiles, son visage abîmé détendu par le plaisir.

\- Non, t'éloigne pas, pria Stiles en essayant de le retenir par l'épaule qu'il avait maltraitée.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le loup et c'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il le regardait au-dessus de lui, puissant, excité. Magique. Sensuel. Stiles pouvait donner une liste d'adjectif sans fin. Il tendit la main pour la remonter au visage.

\- Si beau, susurra-t-il avant de revenir l'embrasser, glissant sa main sur lui pour accompagner celle de Derek sur son érection.

Derek grogna en le sentant faire, appréciant de sentir sa caresse et il ôta sa propre main, la remonta le long du corps de Stiles, ses doigts rencontrant le sperme de Stiles qui avait maculé le torse du jeune homme.

\- Je te veux, grogna Derek d'une voix sourde.

Ces trois mots firent frissonner dangereusement Stiles qui en mordit la lèvre de Derek. Il sentit son ventre se contracter et il était sûr que s'il ne venait pas de jouir, il l'aurait fait sur le champ. Cette fois il réussit à se mettre assis, et la seconde d'après il grimpait sur les genoux de Derek pour se serrer contre lui.

-Dire des choses comme ça devrait être interdit par la loi, c'est bien trop bandant, assura Stiles en cherchant désespérément sa bouche.

Derek s'en empara aussitôt, venant saisir la nuque de Stiles avec un grognement étouffé. Il avait si envie de l'humain qu'il ne semblait capable de penser qu'à ça et l'avoir au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant, car cette idée lui plaisait, amplifiait le phénomène. Ses doigts quittèrent leur position pour caresser le dos et finalement se glisser entre les fesses.

Stiles se crispa un peu autour du bassin avant de se redresser un peu.

\- Je te jure que si tu fais mal avec tes griffes, je vais trouver un moyen de te faire très souffrir aussi. Je ne guéris pas aussi vite que toi, tu t'en souviens bien ? Stiles, petit humain.

\- Loup prendre soin de petit humain, gronda tranquillement Derek dans un son proche du ronronnement alors que ses doigts caressaient l'entrée avec une douceur étonnante.

Cela fit aussitôt rire Stiles qui vint l'embrasser avec amusement.

\- Je savais que tu étais un homme de cavernes, rit-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Pas un homme, rectifia Derek.

Ses doigts continuaient d'être doux, mais son bassin reprenait des mouvements frénétiques, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se contenir. Stiles sourit, mais cette fois plus doucement, il vint caresser la joue piquante.

\- Alors sois un gentil loup et fais ça bien, ordonna-t-il avec un autre sourire.

Il glissa son autre main sur l'érection de Derek pour faire un mouvement de va-et-vient, attendant que la sienne ne revienne aussi.

\- Ne donne pas d'ordre, gronda Derek en plongeant pourtant dans la main chaude avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Je sais comment t'amadouer, méchant loup, susurra Stiles en donnant de l'ampleur a ses mouvements.

Il lui tira un nouveau grognement et l'un des doigts de Derek s'introduisit en Stiles, aidé par la semence de ce dernier, en réponse. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, la maltraitant un peu plus, alors qu'il essayait de garder un air digne. Pour se venger, il ralentit sa main, cherchant à faire monter le désir, plutôt que de le satisfaire.

\- Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça, tenta-t-il bravement, même si sa voix tremblait.

\- Je vais t'avoir, clarifia Derek en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Tu vas même aimer ça.

Cela fit un instant s'immobiliser Stiles, fixant les yeux si clairs, qui parfois brillait de ce bleu électrique. Derek semblait être un savant mélange de loup sauvage et d'un homme doux qui tentait de faire les choses bien. Et c'était magnifique à voir. Stiles ne pouvait pas résister. Il se jeta presque sur les lèvres comme un affamé, son bassin commença à bouger, car il voulait soudainement cet équilibre parfait entre brutalité et tendresse en lui. Maintenant.

L'autre main de Derek serra la nuque de Stiles, alors qu'il se mouvait toujours contre le jeune homme, l'envie encore aiguisée par ce baiser affamé. Le lycéen semblait le vouloir aussi parce qu'il s'empala de lui-même sur son doigt, alors le loup accentua la caresse pour le préparer, aveuglé par le besoin de s'enfoncer en lui.

\- Dépêche-toi, grogna même Stiles en attrapant leurs deux érections pour les frotter ensemble. Sinon je finis encore tout seul, ajouta-t-il comme une menace.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, rétorqua Derek en ajouta un doigt.

Stiles ferma les yeux, d'inconfort et aussi un peu de douleur, mais il agrippa l'épaule qu'il avait déjà abîmée pour se cacher dans le cou.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, gémit-il faiblement.

\- Alors ne ferme pas les yeux, murmura Derek en ramenant son visage vers le sien pour le fixer avant de se mettre en mouvement en Stiles. Continue, ajouta-t-il.

Stiles grogna de douleur lorsque Derek se mit à bouger, mais ne le lâcha pas du regard, pour tenter de rester sur un point fixe, d'oublier la souffrance.

\- Caresse-nous, Stiles, souffla le loup sans le lâcher du regard.

La main reprit son mouvement sans même y penser, obnubilé par la voix rauque et les yeux sur lui. Le loup eut un frisson de plaisir mais ne quitta pas le regard humain, continuant l'action de ses doigts, s'accordant à Stiles. La douleur se transforma en gêne, puis petit à petit en plaisir. Stiles vint lécher la lèvre devant lui, retrouvant son air malicieux avant de bouger un peu plus vite.

\- C'est bon…

Derek reprit ses lèvres avec sauvagerie en suivant le rythme dont Stiles décidait pour terminer de le préparer. Stiles serra un peu plus ses cuisses contre lui, essayant de suivre la cadence de sa main mais aussi celle de Derek. Le plaisir parcourrait de nouveau ses veines bien trop rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse retenir ses grognements de bien-être.

\- Derek, je te veux, alors active tes pattes de loup !

\- Tu m'as dit de ne pas te faire mal, rappela le loup.

\- Mais tu me tortures, là, gémit Stiles en faisant bouger davantage son bassin. Tu n'en as pas envie, toi ? De te sentir là où sont tes doigts.

Si Derek ne voulait pas l'écouter, il allait le faire craquer autrement. Le loup gronda de nouveau et accentua soudain le mouvement de ses doigts, comme pour le punir, allant toucher le point de plaisir de Stiles pour lui faire comprendre à quoi s'attendre. Stiles serra un peu sa prise sur leur érection en essayant de retenir le cri qui montait dans sa gorge. Il réussit, mais sa respiration devint hachée alors que son autre main tirait sur les cheveux de Derek pour l'attirer à sa bouche.

\- Bon loup, susurra-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je savais que tu allais adorer ça, jubila ledit loup en recommençant.

Stiles voulut répliquer mais ce fut un grognement de plaisir qui passa ses lèvres. Il sentait son cœur pulser dans chacun de ses membres, mais aussi Derek partout. Sa chaleur l'envahissait de la meilleure des manières.

\- Encore. Plus.

\- Oh oui, gronda le loup avec un sourire carnassier.

Pourtant, même si Derek recommença, il enleva ensuite ses doigts tranquillement et se redressa pour étendre le jeune homm sous lui, s'installant entre ses jambes sans le lâcher du regard. Sa main caressa la cuisse pour l'écarter alors que de l'autre, il ôtait les doigts de Stiles pour guider son sexe en lui, incapable de le lâcher des yeux.

Stiles retint sa respiration, la bouche entre ouverte, alors qu'il le sentait faire pression en lui pour rentrer. Cela faisait mal, mais il en avait aussi tellement envie, il continua de se masturber, ne lâchant pas le loup du regard. Comme si c'était son ancre. Comme s'il était un loup, et que Derek était son point d'attache. Il faisait confiance au loup-garou.

\- J'aime te voir comme ça, grogna Derek en entrant peu à peu. En train de te caresser.

Stiles tenta de sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace étrange, mitigé entre le plaisir de sa main et celui de savoir Derek entrer en lui et la souffrance que cela causait.

\- Cela fait un peu mal, avoua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Plus doucement, murmura Derek en s'arrêtant, venant reprendre ses lèvres alors que sa main venait se superposer à celle de Stiles.

Il ralentit son rythme, l'aidant à se caresser pour faire monter l'envie, le temps qu'il s'habitue. Stiles gémit aussitôt, jouant avec sa langue, mordillant les lèvres sans se lasser. Il finit par se reculer avant que son regard ne se pose sur leurs doigts enlacés et qu'il ne trouve cela magnifique. Ainsi main dans la main autour de son érection gorgée de sang, c'était la vision la plus érotique qu'il avait jamais vue. Il était sûr que cela allait alimenter ses fantasmes pendant très longtemps.

\- C'est meilleur, non ? vint souffler Derek à son oreille avant d'aller mordiller son cou puis d'y passer sensuellement le bout de sa langue.

\- Tu vas me tuer, assura Stiles en grognant son plaisir. Et cela serait un comble que je meurs sans savoir ce que cela fait de te sentir vraiment en moi.

\- Oh, tu vas me sentir en toi, ricana Derek en le sentant se détendre.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, avant de venir mordiller la lèvre inférieure du loup.

\- Cela fait dialogue de porno, s'amusa-t-il en bougeant un peu son bassin pour tester.

\- Tu trouves que c'est le moment de s'amuser ? demanda Derek en s'enfonçant soudain d'un mouvement un peu brusque.

Parce que c'était divin, si bon, d'être en Stiles. Un jappement raisonna dans la pièce, alors que le jeune homme fermait les yeux pour encaisser le coup. Un mélange de douleur et de plaisir qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler. C'était trop pour lui. Ses doigts sur son érection accélèrent un peu, alors que l'autre attirait les reins du loup contre les siens.

\- Fais quelque chose, ordonna Stiles en se cambrant. N'importe quoi, mais fais quelque chose.

Derek ne répondit pas et recula pour mieux revenir et toucher le point de plaisir en Stiles pour faire disparaître le pli de douleur au coin de ses yeux. Il se redressa un peu pour mieux le voir, l'aidant à se caresser alors qu'il reproduisait son mouvement.

\- Oh bordel, je vais mourir, assura le jeune homme.

Le plaisir saturait ses pores, son sang, ses membres. Tout bouillonnait en lui et il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. C'était comme lors de ses crises où il sentait des fourmis sous sa peau, l'agressant, la peur se mélangeant. Mais là, c'était Derek. Derek qui était en lui, sous sa peau, dessus, sur lui. Partout. Et c'était tellement agréable, même si cela le ravageait. Stiles ne put que se cambrer, chercher la libération de ce plaisir qui ne cessait de monter encore et encore.

Derek ne le quittait pas des yeux, continuant de le fixer avec une intensité sauvage, sa main guidant les caresses sur son érection tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à la hanche de Stiles pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui dans un mouvement qui prenait en force sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Le dos du plus maigre se cambrait à chaque va-et-vient pour les approfondir, taper sur ce point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles à chaque fois. C'était tellement bon… Les longs doigts attrapèrent la nuque de Derek pour le ramener un peu plus contre lui. Il le laissa gérer son érection puisqu'il le faisait diablement bien et préféra venir caresser des deux mains le visage devant lui, puis la nuque, le cou, les épaules et revenir sur les joues. Tout pour augmenter les sensations. Pour savourer Derek partout où il pouvait.

– Tu es délicieux, gronda ce dernier qui ne contrôlait plus rien.

Son corps parlait pour lui, les mouvements étant de plus en plus brusques, plus plaisants. Stiles gémit pour dire qu'il était d'accord, alors que ses cuisses tiraient Derek plus profond, plus en avant encore. Sa bouche s'égara dans son cou puis sur l'oreille.

\- Fais-nous du bien, Derek, susurra-t-il en léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Le coup de rein puissant répondit pour le loup alors qu'il serrait plus fort la hanche de Stiles pour aller au plus profond de lui. Il accorda les mouvements de sa main et accéléra le rythme en redressant juste un peu la tête pour voir le visage de l'humain.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, s'excusa presque le jeune homme.

\- Tu vas jouir encore pour moi, avec moi, mais pas encore, souffla Derek en donnant un coup plus puissant pour toucher ce point précis en lui qui le faisait se cambrer de cette façon si délicieuse.

\- Bordel, t'es trop… Ah… La Corée du nord. Les bébés chiens. La grand-mère de Scott, s'écria presque Stiles en mordant l'épaule.

Tout pour ne pas finir trop vite.

\- Stiles, grogna Derek en guise d'avertissement. Regarde-moi !

Mais le jeune humain secoua la tête pour ensuite la cacher dans le cou du loup.

\- Des serviettes au beurre, poursuivit-il plus faiblement.

\- Regarde-moi, gronda Derek en y allant plus fort.

Stiles finit par lever ses yeux flous, complètement perdu dans le plaisir et comme il l'avait pensé, voir Derek lui fit tellement de bien qu'il en crispa ses doigts de pieds. Il se jeta donc sur la bouche de celui-ci, incapable d'affronter les yeux si sauvages de Derek. Ce dernier s'empara de ses lèvres comme si elles étaient son territoire et accéléra, lui imposant un rythme infernal, martelant son point de plaisir sans relâche alors qu'il grognait.

\- Jouis avec moi, Stiles, gronda-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Ah… Derek, grogna Stiles en lui mordant les lèvres, avant que son corps n'explose en de fines particules dans l'air.

Du moins il en eut l'impression. Il n'était pas prêt à un tel orgasme, un tel plaisir que sa respiration se coupa encore alors qu'il se vidait encore une fois sur son ventre, le regard perdu dans celui de Derek. Peu importe la sensation, il était hors de question qu'il rate Derek jouir. Ce dernier suivit Stiles de peu, emporté par le fait de le sentir se contracter autour de lui et par son expression. Il grogna en jouissant continuant presque frénétiquement ses mouvements qui perdirent peu à peu en force. Et il était magnifique dans son effort, dans son plaisir. Tellement que Stiles se figea pour lui caresser le visage avec vénération.

Derek finit par s'immobiliser sans le lâcher du regard, le dominant de sa taille pour ne pas l'écraser.

\- Viens, gémit Stiles en cherchant à l'attirer à lui.

Il voulait sentir le loup contre lui, il voulait lui caresser les cheveux, l'embrasser encore et toujours. Derek finit par s'abaisser pour poser ses lèvres presque tendrement sa tempe avant de glisser un bras sous son dos et l'attirer plus près de lui. Stiles se colla contre lui, essayant de s'enrouler autour de lui, pour le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Loin de moi de le regretter, mais pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec les cheveux du loup.

\- Tu n'oublies jamais de poser des questions et de parler, grommela Derek.

\- Tu le savais déjà avant de te jeter sur moi, rit l'accusé.

\- Je pensais que tu ferais une pause.

\- Tu me surestimes. Essaye ça tout la nuit, peut être que ça marchera.

Derek leva la tête et son regard brilla, signe qu'il songea réellement à faire ce que Stiles venait de suggérer.

\- Oh non, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter, s'affola Stiles avec un rire crispé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je disais ça comme ça…

\- Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler, Stiles, murmura Derek d'un ton rauque.

\- Oui, je me le dis tous les jours, à chaque seconde, avoua-t-il avant de le tirer à côté de lui pour s'installer en face de lui. D'ailleurs loin de moi l'idée que ça me dérange, mais pourquoi m'avoir sauté dessus ?

\- Qui t'a blessé ? préféra demander Derek.

Stiles s'assombrit aussitôt et se mit sur le dos.

\- Encore là-dessus ….

\- C'était la base de notre conversation. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais alors que tu n'as pas daigné le faire.

\- Tu promets de le faire si je te dis ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je ne dirai rien, grogna Stiles en tournant le dos au loup pour se mettre en boule.

\- Alors je recommencerai. Toute la nuit, souffla le loup en venant se coller contre lui.

\- Tu ne tiendras pas, grogna Stiles en frissonnant de sentir le souffle contre son épaule.

\- Je pourrais te prendre pendant des jours sans me lasser.

\- Tu n'auras pas la force.

\- Tu oublies à qui tu parles.

\- Arrête de jouer au grand méchant loup, rit Stiles en venant s'amuser avec la main sur son ventre.

\- Je ne joue pas, Stiles, c'est ce que je suis.

\- Non, si tu l'étais vraiment, tu ne serais déjà plus là depuis longtemps. Et je serais sûrement mort dans d'horribles souffrances. Et puis toi aussi d'ailleurs. En fait, on serait tous morts.

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais de parler, grogna Derek en s'allongeant contre son dos, comme décidé à piquer un petit somme.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, grogna Stiles en faisant bouger son épaule pour l'empêcher de se reposer.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Tu n'as qu'à promettre de me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça, et je te dirai.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je promettrais.

\- Alors je ne dirai plus jamais rien ! s'écria Stiles comme s'il avait trouvé la solution.

\- Comme si tu en étais capable, ironisa Derek.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu ne sais pas rester silencieux, Stiles, tout le monde le sait. Je suis certain que tu parles dans ton sommeil.

\- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna Stiles, en se retournant vers lui. Tu me regardes dormir ? c'est carrément flippant.

\- C'était une supposition, tu viens de me le confirmer et je ne suis même pas étonné.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, en venant jouer avec sa barbe.

\- Derek…

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as ravagé mon corps avec le tien ? demanda-t-il candidement.

\- Qui t'a blessé ? répéta Derek avec obstination.

\- Personne.

\- Stiles, réponds-moi.

Le jeune homme fit la moue, avant de soupirer.

\- Personne, je te dis, rumina Stiles en se détournant. J'ai réussi à convaincre Scott de faire des figures dans les arbres après avoir vu une vidéo. Il s'est raté. Et m'a donné un coup. J'ai dévalé une pente et je me suis pris un arbre. Voilà, content de me mettre la honte ?

\- Tout seul, répéta Derek en haussant un sourcil, se redressant sur un bras pour fixer Stiles.

\- ça va, grogna Stiles en rougissant. T'es pas obligé de dire que c'est stupide, je sais. Dis-moi, toi, maintenant que je me suis bien tapé la honte.

\- Tu t'es fait ça tout seul, soupira Derek en se redressant.

\- Arrête de le répéter, s'agaça Stiles en lui donnant un coup léger sur le bras. Tu l'as assez dit que je suis stupide. Tu ne devrais pas être surpris.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point-là. Et moi qui me suis …

Derek ne finit par sa phrase et soupira.

\- Alors ? Tu dois parler maintenant. Fais pas le blasé, cela ne te va pas.

\- Tu as cru que j'allais te frapper, grogna Derek en se levant pour ramasser ses affaires.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Stiles en s'asseyant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la douleur dans son bassin, mais aussi de celle de voir Derek s'en aller.

\- Tu as cru que j'allais te frapper, j'ai pensé que tu croyais que j'étais comme celui qui t'a mis dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas que tu croies ça.

-Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me sauter dessus ?

\- Non, avoua Derek sans complexe, avec un haussement d'épaule, en passant son jean.

-Mais t'es un vrai connard, s'écria Stiles en lui jetant son oreiller, fou de rage.

Il était ulcéré. Derek n'avait fait ça pour que Stiles ne pense qu'il n'était pas qu'une brute frappant tout le monde. Même pas parce que Stiles lui plaisait, qu'il voulait le réconforter ou n'importe quoi de mieux que de ne pas prendre Derek pour un gars qui a la main légère.

Derek prit l'oreiller dans le dos et se tourna vers Stiles, pas certain de comprendre.

\- La prochaine fois que tu auras besoin d'un vide-couilles, passe ton chemin, abruti ! hurla Stiles en se redressant dans le lit, toujours nu, mais refusant de paraître faible.

Pourtant celui lui faisait bien plus mal que tout ce qu'il avait subi dans la soirée, ou même ces derniers mois. Il avait cru pendant un instant, qu'il aurait pu intéresser le loup réellement. Peut-être même qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui, mais rien. Le loup garou mal léché était un être fait d'instincts les plus bas. Il n'était qu'un mâle dominant qui avait simplement voulu vider son excitation primaire en quelqu'un et Stiles détesta les loups pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait leur existence.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, soupira Derek en repassant son pantalon.

\- Tu viens de le dire ! s'écria Stiles en lui prenant le bras pour le tourner vers lui.

Il avait beau tout faire pour ne pas paraître blessé, c'était parfaitement visible dans ses yeux.

\- Non, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire partie des gens qui te blessent.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ? s'agaça Derek.

\- Pardon de vouloir savoir à qui j'ai offert mon cul ! En croisant les doigts pour espérer que ce n'est pas un con sans cervelle qui estime que je ne mérite même pas un geste tendre après.

\- Je ne suis pas un con sans cervelle, grommela Derek.

\- Alors tu es quoi, Derek, hein ? Explique-moi, puisque je suis si idiot.

\- Tu n'as jamais été idiot. Maladroit ça en revanche, grogna le loup dont le regard se porta sur la joue éraflée.

Le regard de Stiles se voila encore plus de douleurs alors qu'il restait là, devant le loup, nu, et il sentit soudainement terriblement faible.

\- Derek, ne joue pas avec moi. Pas sur ça. S'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Stiles, soupira Derek en s'approchant pour glisser une main sur sa nuque.

Le garçon allait l'obliger à dire, à avouer, ce qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer à lui-même. Alors il s'habillait, le dos tourné, pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette discussion et les conclusions qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Mais là, il revenait dans la peau de celui qui blessait Stiles. Avec des mots cette fois. Et il n'aima pas plus ça que la fois précédente.

\- J'ai senti ton sang, j'étais fou de rage que quelqu'un ait pu poser la main sur toi sans que j'aie été là pour te protéger. J'étais inquiet et toi, tu t'es fait ça tout seul. Vais-je devoir aussi te protéger de toi-même maintenant ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils, analysant, disséquant les informations, pour se décider, puis trancher. Pour une fois, Derek lui parlait, avait voulu le protéger et s'était laisser aller dans ses bras. Il avait ensuite fait l'idiot mais Derek restait Derek. Un imbécile qui ne connaissait rien aux relations sociales. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de réagir face à ça. Quelques secondes plus tard, il attrapa durement la nuque de Derek pour le mener à ses lèvres, avant de lui arracher le tee-shirt que Derek venait d'enfiler. Le corps du loup réagit aussitôt, son bras s'enroulant autour de Stiles pour le plaquer contre lui, l'embrassant aussitôt avec férocité.

\- Retourne dans le lit tout de suite, ordonna Stiles en essayant de l'y attirer.

\- Je croyais que j'étais un connard, souffla Derek qui préféra glisser les mains sous les cuisses de Stiles pour le soulever et le ramener dans le lit.

\- Mais tu en es toujours un, car t'es incapable de parler convenablement. Mais étrangement, j'aime bien ça aussi, reprit Stiles en se serrant contre lui. Alors on va dire que je te pardonne si tu restes toute la nuit avec moi. Mon père est au poste en plus. En fait, tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Donc on revient à l'idée de base ? Recommencer toute la nuit ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais ton pantalon dans tous les cas est de trop.

\- Enlève-le, souffla Derek en se redressant pour laisser l'accès à Stiles.

Stiles n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea dedans pour tirer dessus. En quelques secondes, le vêtement tomba au sol.

\- Donc tu vas me soigner ? demanda Stiles en se collant contre le torse musclé. Tu vas prendre soin de moi comme une jolie infirmière ?

\- Tu rêves, gronda Derek en l'approchant de lui d'une étreinte ferme. Il ne fallait pas te blesser tout seul.

\- Mais tu as dit que tu allais me protéger. Imagine que je choppe une bactérie ou même un virus.

\- Tu iras à l'hôpital. Tu n'as pas un ami dont la mère y bosse ? ironisa Derek.

\- Tu parles d'une infirmière, grogna Stiles en venant lui mordre le cou.

\- Je n'en suis pas une !

\- Bah fais un effort. J'ai encore ton sperme qui coule entre mes cuisses, bordel !

\- Cela facilitera les choses pour la suite de la soirée, ricana Derek en revenant prendre ses lèvres.

\- Mais tu es vraiment un petit con, grogna Stiles en attrapant les cheveux de Derek puis de les tirer comme punition. Et j'ai dit sur le lit.

\- J'y suis, grogna Derek en y posant enfin les genoux pour basculer Stiles sur les draps.

\- Alors embrasse-moi mieux maintenant. Sinon je dis à Scott que tu m'as frappé et torturé.

\- Ne me menace pas.

Il gronda, mais vint pourtant s'emparer des lèvres de Stiles avec ardeur, comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Stiles referma ses jambes sur lui, avec un sourire.

\- Peut-être, mais tu le fais, s'amusa le jeune homme en venant mordiller la barbe de quelques jours.

\- Parce que j'ai envie.

\- C'est ce que je dis, rit Stiles avant de se serrer contre lui. Tu me dois un câlin. C'est sur ta note.

Derek grogna, mais se contenta de l'embrasser de nouveau, ses mains allant caresser le corps sous le sien.

\- Tu vas devoir passer tous les soirs où je serai seul maintenant. Sinon je risque de me blesser, chuchota Stiles à son oreille, alors qu'il caressait le torse offert.

\- Je vais être obligé de te suivre.

\- Partout, partout, s'amusa Stiles en venant se serrer contre lui. Même dans la douche. Je pourrais glisser et me rompre le cou.

\- N'en joue pas trop, Stiles.

Cela fit rire le jeune homme qui vint se caler sur Derek avant de le fixer, l'air mauvais.

\- Alors fait moi taire, méchant loup.

Pour cela, Derek l'embrassa avec fougue, reprenant ses caresses enflammées. Stiles gémit, avant de se tortiller.

\- Derek, je peux t'appeler mon garde du corps maintenant ?

\- Non.

\- Mon docteur ? Tu voudras bien mettre une blouse ? Tu serais grave sexy.

\- Je ne serais rien du tout, Stiles. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à ne plus te blesser.

\- Pourquoi ? Sinon tu vas encore me sauter dessus ? roucoula Stiles en venant embrasser un téton qui passait non loin.

\- Je serai sans doute moins doux.

\- Moins doux, répéta Stiles en continuant de lécher un morceau du torse avant de se redresser pour le fixer. Merde, je suis encore excité.

\- Je vais remédier au souci, ricana Derek alors que sa main s'enroulait autour du sexe de Stiles.

\- Ah non, je vais mourir, glapit Stiles en essayant de se reculer tout en s'enfonçant dans sa main en même temps. Je suis jeune mais pas éternel.

Même si c'était plaisant, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à supporter la fougue de Derek pour les prochaines heures, mais une idée lui vint, alors qu'il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus du loup.

\- Attrape-moi déjà !

Et là-dessus, toujours nu comme un vers, Stiles bondit du lit pour partir en courant. Le regard de Derek le suivit et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait. Si Stiles voulait jouer à la proie, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre, lui le prédateur. Ce fut donc au son du rire du garçon qui courrait avec les loups, que se passa la nouvelle chasse, ou pour une fois la proie ne demandait qu'à se faire attraper, encore et encore.

* * *

 **Alors vous aviez devinés pour Stiles ?**

 **A la prochaine : 3**

 **Sade &Kay**


End file.
